


A Little Help

by solluxfuckingcaptor (PhoenixUnending)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Pailing, Red Erikar, Xeno, black EriVris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnending/pseuds/solluxfuckingcaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In troll society the act of ailing involves one partner coming inside of the other, who will then put the pail between their legs, and depending on the quadrant, either they or their partner will stimulate them until they come, putting both their and their partner’s genetic material in the bucket.<br/>Eridan knew all of this of course. It was basic sex-ed. But knowing and experiencing were two very different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the headcanon in this Cronkri comic http://413porn.tumblr.com/post/78990335060/sweet-rabbit-well-this-took-a-week-longer-than

In troll society the act of ailing involves one partner coming inside of the other, who will then put the pail between their legs, and depending on the quadrant, either they or their partner will stimulate them until they come, putting both their and their partner’s genetic material in the bucket. Redrom pailings always have the partner help out, but blackrom doesn’t require it. Some kismesises will, especially if they tend to vacillate quadrants, but others will leave once they’re done, leaving their partner to deal with the following part alone. It’s shameful, but some trolls actually get off to blackrom abandonment. In some cases, the receiving partner can’t get off by themselves. Thus they have to endure about two weeks of pain from being bloated with their partner’s cum, not to mention embarrassment. The genetic material will slowly leak out of them, staining their underwear during the day and tainting their sopor at night.

Eridan knew all of this of course. It was basic sex-ed. But knowing and experiencing were two very different things. The first troll he had sex with was Vriska. He hadn’t wanted to be the bottom, but Vriska was manipulative and always got her way. Which meant she fucked him hard, gathered her things, and left, leaving him bloated and miserable.

He picked himself up, pulling the bucket between his legs and sliding a finger into his nook. Always the hopeless romantic, he’d wanted his first time to be special, and he had never done this before. He knew in theory what he needed to do. It always takes more to cum from the nook; it’s how trolls are made. It felt weird, having his own fingers in there, but he tried to recreate what it had felt like with Vriska. It didn’t work. After Vriska, his fingers were woefully inadequate. There wasn’t any emotion either, other than shame, which didn’t help. He his hand was coated in a mix of purple and blue when he gave up. He’d tried everything he could think of, reaching from the front, reaching from the back, even pushing on his stomach hoping to just push Vriska’s cum out, but that just hurt. Eventually, he gave up, resigning himself to two weeks of discomfort.

♋♒♋♒♋

 

The next day he was sprawled on his couch, where he had been most of the day. There was a knock on his door. At first he was confused, and then he remembered. It was rom-com night. Karkat had insisted that Eridan needed to be educated on the finer points of romantic comedies, and would come over every other week to force another upon the sea troll. Eridan had a significantly better entertainment system, so rom-com night always happened at his hive. “Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!” He exclaimed. He dragged himself over to the door, opening it a crack. “Kar, I don’t feel good, I’m sorry but we’re gonna have to call off movie night this week.”

He heard Karkat sigh heavily. “You couldn’t tell me this before I dragged my ass all the way out here?”

“I’m sorry Kar, I forgot.”

Karkat sighed again. “At least let me use your bathroom before I have to walk all the way back to my hive.”

Eridan was trapped. He sighed and opened the door, hiding behind it. When Karkat came out of the bathroom he moved so silently that he managed to sneak up on Eridan. Caught off guard, Eridan turned to face him and Karkat’s eyes zeroed in on his stomach.

“Oh Eridan,” he said, his voice surprisingly soft.

“Just go, Kar,” Eridan mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

“How long?”

“I said go!” Eridan snapped.

The pity on Karkat’s face morphed into anger. “No!”

“There’s nothin you can do, just leave me alone.”

Karkat put a hand on the taller troll’s arm. “God you’re dense.” Eridan raised his eyebrows. “Why do you think I come over here so much? Why do you think I make you watch all those rom-coms? I pity you, you moron. Now more than ever.”

Eridan was shocked. Karkat pitied him?

“There’s still nothin can do,” he mumbled.

Karkat looked at him like he was crazy. “Did you ever pail with anyone besides Vriska?” Eridan shook his head. “So you’ve never topped,” Karkat said, more to himself than to Eridan. “I read that often if a troll’s first time is black sex that bottom has your problem because they have too much genetic material. You need to top someone to get rid of some of that.”

“Fat lotta good that info does me.”

“You…fucking…” Karkat grabbed Eridan by the shirt collar and pulled him down, mashing their lips together. After the initial rough kiss he kissed him again, gently. “I’m offering to help you.”

♋♒♋♒♋

Eridan wrapped his arms around Karkat, kissing him again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure,” Karkat growled, kissing him again.

Eridan pulled Karkat closer, until the pressure on his abdomen from the shorter troll reminded him of his problem. He moved back a little, still kissing Karkat, and slid his hands under his sweater. Karkat mimicked him, tugging up on the sea-dweller’s shirt. They broke apart long-enough for both of them to remove their shirts, then Karkat’s hands were on him again, petting his stomach, his chest, stroking his grub-scars, leaving warmth wherever he touched. Eridan ran his hands up Karkat’s spine to rest on the back of his neck and he shivered.

Karkat backed Eridan onto the couch and kneeled over him, straddling him, their hips rubbing together as they kissed. Karkat reached down to press his palm against Eridan’s bulge and he gasped. He tentatively reached down to stroke Karkat’s nook through his pants.  Karkat arched into his touch. His pants were already damp, Eridan noted. He undid the button and zipper, tugging Karkat’s pants down. He smirked. “Nice underwear.” Karkat wasn’t wearing underwear. Karkat scowled and tugged Eridan’s pants down as well, pulling his boxers off at the same time.

There was a moment of awkward shuffling while they both removed their pants the rest of the way, then Karkat pinned Eridan once again in their previous position.

“Um, Kar? I, uh, aren’t I supposed to…” Eridan trailed off, embarrassed.

Fortunately Karkat got the message. He rolled his eyes. “Do you think you can fuck me properly like this?”

Eridan shook his head. “But…”

Karkat shooshed him, taking Eridan’s bulge in his hand and guiding it towards his nook. Slowly, Karkat let himself sink onto Eridan’s bulge until their hips were flush together. Eridan’s bulge writhed inside of Karkat.

This was nothing like sex with Vriska. It was slower, gentler. Karkat was so hot around him. His head fell back and he moaned. Karkat rode him until he came inside him with a cry. Karkat slid off of his bulge and de-captchalogued a bucket. Eridan studied him, stomach swollen and red and purple leaking from his nook. He kissed him.

Karkat positioned himself over the bucket. “OK Eridan.”

Eridan knelt behind Karkat and slid his fingers into his nook. From this angle it was easier than on himself. He was able to get his fingers deep inside Karkat. He crooked them and Karkat moaned, rocking his hips to wiggle Eridan deeper into him. It wasn’t long before he came, splashing red then violet into the bucket. Eridan withdrew his hand, now coated in red and purple. Eridan grabbed his already ruined underwear from where he had thrown it and wiped his hand off.

“Your turn,” Karkat said.

Eridan nervously positioned a new bucket between his legs. Karkat knelt in front of him. “Relax,” he said, kissing Eridan’s bare shoulder. “Focus on me.”

Gently, Karkat slid a finger into Eridan, keeping their eyes locked. Eridan shuddered. “God you’re warm.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it? High-blood-low-blood pailing is always easier because the temperature difference helps. Your cold felt great to me, but I’ve heard warm to cold feels even better.”

As he was talking Karkat slid another finger and then another into Eridan’s nook. He twisted and curled them. Eridan shuddered and moaned but didn’t cum.

“Plan B then,” Karkat said, removing his fingers.

“What?” Eridan moaned, unhappy at the loss of warmth.

Before he could say more, Karkat ducked his head down and stuck his tongue into Eridan’s nook. Eridan jumped, gasping out Karkat’s name.

It was a little awkward. Eridan had to keep himself over the bucket, and from that angle, Karkat couldn’t get his tongue as deep. Nonetheless, he kept licking and kissing and tongue-fucking Eridan until he came. It surprised him a little and he barely had time to gasp out, “Kar!” before coming on Karkat’s face, painting it purple.

Karkat blinked up at him, dripping purple from his face. Eridan smiled crookedly. “You look beautiful,” he said, standing a little shakily. He held out a hand to the troll still on his knees in front of him. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

♋♒♋♒♋

♋♒♋♒♋

 

Eridan turned on the water in the shower and let Karkat wash his face before anything else. Then he grabbed his shampoo and set to work washing the remnants of purple from Karkat’s messy bangs. He gently rand his fingers through the shorter troll’s hair, combing out all of the tangles, and then worked in conditioner. Karkat held out his hand and wiggled his fingers until he gave him the bottles and let him do the same for the taller troll. It took longer because Karkat had to wash all of the styling product out of the sea-dweller’s hair. He hadn’t thoroughly washed it since he had sex with Vriska.

When Karkat was satisfied with Eridan’s hair he pulled him down for a long, slow kiss. They finished washing between kisses and when they got out Eridan wrapped big, fluffy towels around both of them. Karkat huddled in his and almost disappeared. Eridan laughed and kissed his cheek. His hair fell in his face, reminding him that he needed to dry it. He did so, and then pulled Karkat in front of him, drying his hair too, brushing it out. He scratched Karkat’s skull and the mutant sighed. “That feels nice.”

Eridan decided he was satisfied with the stated of Karkat’s hair, which looked, in Eridan’s opinion, “sexy-messy rather than I-don’t-own-a-hairbrush-messy.”  It laid a little flatter than normal and made his nubby horns look a little bigger. He reached for the gel to style his own hair but Karkat put a hand on his arm.

“I like your hair how it is. It’s sexy.”

“But…” Eridan began to protest.

“It’s just us here and I like it. Please?”

Eridan placed a light kiss on his lips. “OK, but only since you’re so damn cute. Now I believe you have a rom-com for me to watch.”

♋♒♋♒♋

 

Karkat did put a rom-com on, but they spent so much of the movie cuddling and kissing that neither of them could tell you what happened in it, and that was perfectly OK.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 5 page word doc and I have finals *cries*  
> I typed this in the computer lab at school cuz my laptop died. Hope whoever keeps an eye on computer goings on likes porn!


End file.
